A net of this type is generally known in the prior art. Especially for air freight, articles are placed on, for example, aluminium pallets and held in place with the aid of a net. To this end, the pallet is provided with recesses at the edges, in which recesses fastenings, which are fixed to the four corners of the net, can be anchored. Rubbing against adjacent pallets leads to a relatively short life of the flaps, in particular in the vicinity of the point of fixing to the pallet.
Because nets of this type are fairly expensive--these nets are made, inter alia, of polyethene cord and are made by hand--such nets will be repaired in practice.
Nevertheless, at least 100,000 nets per year are consumed by the various airlines.
Because a net consists of a single thread which has been turned into a network with the aid of knot constructions, it will be understood that it is not easily possible to repair part of the net without this having serious consequences for all of the constructions of the net. An example of the construction of a net described above is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,344.
German Offenlegungsschrift 2,907,683 discloses a net which can be fixed to other nets with the aid of chains. A construction of this type is expensive. Moreover, there is a risk of damage to the load by the chains and it is not guaranteed that there is adequate grip on the load at the location of the chains.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,344 proposes to form a net having a central panel and a plurality of wing sections being connected thereto. After connecting a central panel and the wing sections a circumferential strand is passed around the assembly of central panel and wing sections. Because of that it is impossible to replace parts of the net without disturbing the structure of the net assembly.